


it takes someone to come around

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, i don't have a excuse for this i really don't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: mingyu’s fingertips trace a map on seokmin’s skin





	

 

 

mingyu’s skin glows against the sun that peeks from the window of his car and he’d tell wonwoo to take a picture of the sunset if his best friend wasn’t fast asleep in the passenger seat.

 

“dude wake up” mingyu hits de breaks and shakes wonwoo so the other will wake up.

 

“what is it?” “we’re out of gas” “cool…” mingyu rolls his eyes and opens his door “where you going?” “to get help. care to join me?” “i’m fine, thanks.”

 

mingyu scoffs and takes his wristband off, pinning his hair in a short ponytail.

 

 

*

 

 

mingyu isn’t exactly sure how it starts but before he knows there’s this guy with that big ass smile on his face and they’re talking about the tattoos on mingyu’s arms.

 

“so where’s your car?” “my car?” “yeah the one you left in the street with your friend inside” _oh_ , it hits him.

 

"oh, he’s going to murder me” “yeah, i hope not” “he really will. he’s literally standing at the front door with a murderous look.” the guy laughs and it turns into a weird sound and honestly mingyu almost wants to laugh too.

 

“i’m sorry” “well you’re getting some aren’t you?” mingyu’s face becomes red and the guy from the bar just smiles at them “all he got from me was a drink though, i’ll call seungcheol” “oh right, your friend that fixes things” “yeah, that one” the guy leaves him behind with a wink and a smirk while his friend just stares at him blankly.

 

“do you even know his name?” “i… didn’t ask?” “you’re awful.”

 

 

*

 

 

it turns out when they go back to the place where mingyu’s car was supposed to be there’s no car in there anymore.

 

“did you actually leave the car in the middle of nowhere with the keys in the ignition?” “maybe…?”

 

mingyu’s two seconds away from pulling out all of his hair when seungcheol pats him in the back and suggests they stay over at the han’s.

 

“what’s that?” “it’s kinda like an hostel” “a friend of ours owns the place” “oh but, we have like... no money, not at all, zero, nada” “seokmin can lend his room to you guys i guess?” the guy from earlier smiles and well, mingyu is glad he actually knows his name now.

 

 

*

 

 

so there’s that.

 

mingyu’s sitting on the rooftop and seokmin meets him there with a bottle of soju.

 

“so what’s the point of the whole trip thing?” “i don’t know... i like traveling and i dragged wonwoo with me for some reason” seokmin cracks a smile “is he like–” “not my boyfriend” “that’s great.” 

 

mingyu’s thankful it’s too dark for seokmin to see his cheeks getting redder and redder every second.

 

 

*

 

 

“so how’s this going to go?” “what do you mean?” “i mean... are the two of you going to sleep outside and cuddle while i stay inside where it’s warm or what?” “i’m not a hundred percent against it.” 

 

wonwoo smirks at the other two and closes the door on their faces “is he for real?” “seems like it” “and you’re okay with that?” seokmin can’t stop smiling at mingyu’s expression of disbelief. 

 

“good night!” wonwoo yells from inside the room and turns off the lights.

 

 

*

 

 

“that was bad idea” “what was?” seokmin asks and turns around so he’s facing mingyu.

 

“you’re awake” “yeah, sorry” “don't– just... stay like this” “is that your way to say ‘let’s cuddle’?” “stop making me feel bad” “sorry, it’s cute” if it were someone else mingyu would’ve rolled his eyes and put on that smirk that says ‘i know right’ on his face but seokmin has such a weird afteraffect on him it’s almost gross.

 

seokmin huddles closer and hides his head on mingyu’s messy hair.

 

“you smell nice” “sweat and cheap cologne, that’s my brand” seokmin giggles against the skin of his neck and he feels something cursing through all of his bones.

 

“are you cold?” “a little” if they were close before now they’re pretty much glued to each other “wonwoo’s an ass” “i like him” “ouch” “but i think i like you more” “stop being like this” “should i take you on a date first?” “i’m not answering that” “are you free tomorrow?” “yeah he’s free tomorrow, it’s not like he has anywhere to go,” wonwoo’s voice can be heard from inside and mingyu’s the one who’s giggling this time “just go to sleep already!” he yells once again.

 

 

*

 

 

when mingyu wakes up next morning it feels unsettled, probably because it’s too comfortable and there’s no sunlight hitting his face like he’d expected, mostly because seokmin’s coat is covering his face and he’s actually lying on top of the other guy.

 

“when did this happen?” “oh, you’re awake… well you just crawled on top of me in the middle of the night and i guess i was too tired to question it” “right…” “you’re not getting off?” “it’s comfortable” “say that to my guy over there” mingyu makes a face and immediately gets up, seokmin’s laughter expands over the place.

 

“how about that date?” “we can’t, i have to work” “so you did this to get my hopes up” “like i would, maybe tomorrow? if you’re still around here, that is” “yeah sure...” mingyu responds in a tiny voice, disappointment clear on the way he sounds.

 

 

*

 

 

“mingyu” wonwoo sing songs as he enters seokmin’s room “what now?” “they found the car” “oh…” “why do you sound like someone ate all the nuggets?” “shut up” “oh, i get it. it’s seokmin” “what about him?” “you won’t see him anymore” “i… we don’t have to go now just because they found my car” “but we will” “i hate you.”

 

wonwoo just lets out a heavy sigh and smiles, he knows better than that.

 

 

*

 

 

mingyu’s not sure how or why but the next thing he knows it’s that he, wonwoo and seokmin are inside his car. 

 

seokmin’s driving and both he and wonwoo are jamming to some chris brown song on the radio. 

 

 

*

 

 

“you didn’t tell me you were a singer” “i’m not” “you should be. i mean... your voice’s cool” “thanks” mingyu’s not sure why seokmin’s smile always makes him feel like his bones turned into jelly but it happens.

 

and somehow this turns out to be their so promised date, sure wonwoo’s at the back complaining about being the third wheel but that doesn’t stop seokmin from getting mingyu a drink or two and telling him he’s beautiful when he lets his hair down.

 

 

*

 

 

it’s when they’re making their way back to the car that mingyu trips on his own feet and drags seokmin with him.

 

“can’t you two stop being gross?” “don’t be so jealous” “of what exactly?” mingyu puts on an offended expression and wonwoo just groans as he locks himself inside the car.

 

“why are we always locked out by him?” “i guess we deserve it. don’t we?” “not me” seokmin spends some awful amount of time playing with mingyu’s hair until the silence breaks off.

 

"aren’t you going to–” seokmin is suddenly too close and well, at least he got the message.

 

seokmin’s lips are plump and soft against mingyu’s trembling ones, he’s gentle and the kiss is slow, he smiles somewhere in between and they rest their foreheads against each other.

 

“i’m going to miss you” “are you?” “yeah” “then don’t go” mingyu glances over at the car and seokmin nods “yeah, that would be selfish... sorry” “i’ll come back” “you better.”

 

 

*

 

 

the next morning when they go back through the bumpy road seokmin’s driving, mingyu’s asleep and wonwoo is pretending he can’t hear seokmin complain about the holes in the street.

 

 

*

 

 

two months later mingyu and wonwoo are back to seoul when seokmin calls to tell them he’s coming over.

 

“like right now?” “’i’m glad i’m going to see you soon, wonwoo” wonwoo rolls his eyes and mingyu muffles his laughter.

 

 

*

 

 

half a week later they meet seokmin at the taxi station. the latter hugs them tightly enough to make it hard to breathe.

 

“not sure about gyu but i think i’m dying.”

 

seokmin lets go of them slowly “oh... you cut your hair” “yeah, is it ugly?” seokmin huffles the hair at his scalp and smiles “nope” “stop flirting in front of me” “we should find you a girlfriend” “or a boyfriend for that matter.”

 

wonwoo flips the middle finger at them, it’s not like he’s not going out with junhui, the dance major guy that lives in a trailer next to their flat.

 

 

*

 

 

somehow seokmin settles in and he seems to fit in just right, he sleeps on the same bed as mingyu and does the house chores when the other two are too lazy to move around, which wonwoo is more than thankful for.

 

“did you get a job yet?” “yeah, in a flower shop” “sounds like you” mingyu smiles at his friend and– there’s that, he doesn’t know how to put seokmin into his life, he doesn’t know how to classify him but he’s so damn happy he’s there, so he just smiles at him too.

 

 

*

 

 

“you bought me a tie?” “yeah for your… new job?” “i just sell flowers” “so what? you have to look good to attract clients” “do i attract you, at least?” mingyu holds onto seokmin’s arms and wonwoo whispers ‘don’t make out in front of me’ but it’s honestly too late because mingyu’s already kissing seokmin and the tie is forgotten on the floor.

 

it’s a mess, really, and wonwoo doesn’t want to witness that so he just says he’s going to see a friend, which is only half a lie.

 

 

*

 

 

seokmin and mingyu stumble across the living room and when they find their way to their room seokmin smiles, and he presses his smile against mingyu’s neck as his hands hold him still.

 

“i’ve been actually _dying_ to do this” “hurry up then” mingyu’s breath is ragged and he’s barely holding up so when seokmin lifts his body up and places him on their bed he’s just so relieved a soft whine comes out naturally.

 

when mingyu’s hands lift up seokmin’s shirt goosebumps lift and his iris tighten.

 

“you’re so beautiful” “am i? have you seen yourself?” mingyu makes a noise that sounds like mockery but seokmin’s lips shush him quickly as he trails kisses down his spine, taking mingyu’s shirt off in the process.

 

“i kind of miss your long hair” “how kinky are you?” “we’ll find out later” seokmin winks at him and practically disappears undearneath mingyu’s legs “are you going to–” the question dies into his throat and mingyu lets out a strangled whine when he feels seokmin’s hands touching him down there.

 

“you’ve been dying for this too?” he manages to ask, his lips tremble and even though he can’t see seokmin he knows he’s smiling, because really, when isn’t he?

 

“there are so many things i’ve wanted to do…” “your time to shine” seokmin comes up at him chuckling and kisses his neck, he kisses hard enough to leave bruises as mingyu comes undone on his hands.

 

“i’ll–” “nope” “why not?” “you’re tired” “and you’re hard” “aren’t we all?” mingyu places his hands on seokmin’s thighs, almost mindlessly and leans in for a kiss “this doesn’t really help” seokmin mutters in between their kiss and mingyu just smiles, showing off how glorious this whole moment feels, and he knows he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
